


KaKitty

by DrivvenWrinth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Dress Up, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto can't stop picturing Kakashi with little black kitty ears and he really likes it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	KaKitty

**This story was written in response to cutsycats wish list in LJ. It was written for her alone, to do with as she liked. She wanted me to post it here today. So, if you like it, she's the one to thank. Hope you enjoy. (The title is hers. I’m mean, I make people name the stories I write for them *grin*)** Forgot something important! Thanks to Fairy for betaing this. One more thing, I didn't put it in before, 'cause I didn't know how she'd feel about it. But you really need to thank cutsycat for the lemon. It wasn't originally there, but she 'requested' it. It's my first lemon, so I have to thank her for the kick in the tush to write it. *hugs for her*

 

KaKitty

 

Naruto’s low chuckle followed him out the door. He didn’t want to hear Raido’s answer. He didn’t want to think anymore. He’d thought enough. He skimmed across the rooftops of the village and tried very hard not to think. He didn’t need to think about his destination. He always went there when he was feeling unsettled or unhappy. His feet knew the way better than his head anyway.

 

Kakashi didn’t know how long he’d been standing there. He read and re-read the names. He wondered what his life would be like now, if even half the names on that stone, weren’t. It had started to rain at some point, he wasn’t sure when. He knew he should go home, now. It did no good to ask for advice from the dead. They really were beyond caring about such things.

 

Two months pass:

 

“Hey Kakashi, slow down. Jeez! The mission is over, Why the race?” Naruto was tired. Even though they'd successful escorted the princess to her wedding, they had experienced a little more trouble than they'd planned. _They invited us to stay and enjoy the festivities, but NOOOO...all of a sudden Kakashi's worried about getting back on time. He has been acting soooo weird!_ Naruto was looking forward to getting home. He hoped Raido would be waiting for him. They'd fought just before he'd left. Naruto had said some things he regretted. He hoped Raido regretted some of the things he'd said too.

 

Six months pass:

 

 _I hate seeing him like this._ Kakashi thought in anguish. Naruto's head rested on the bar. Naruto wasn't one to drink often, usually only when his heart was broken, again and again. Someone had found Sakura and told her where Naruto was. She'd found Kakashi and demanded that he 'fix things'. Kakashi had become the 'go to guy' when Naruto was like this. At first it had been Iruka, but that had been when Naruto still thought he was attracted to women. When he'd still been trying to convince himself anyway.

 

Once Naruto started dating and getting hurt by men, everyone had started expecting Kakashi to see him through it. None of them knew how much it hurt him. It cost Kakashi Hatake a lot to see any of his students or former students in pain. It cost him more when it was a friend that was suffering. But watching Naruto like this, listening to him rant and blubber, this was worse than anything Kakashi had ever imagined. It was the fifth time in 4 years. When Naruto Uzumaki fell, he always fell hard.

 

Two weeks later:

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.” Kakashi answered Naruto. _He looks better. More himself._ “Haven't seen you in a bit.”

 

Naruto didn't meet his friend’s eyes. It was always uncomfortable, like this, after. “Yeah, I've been training and stuff. You know...” He shrugged and hoped Kakashi would just drop it.

 

He didn't. “Saw Raido yesterday. He was looking a little rough. Told him so and he threw Genma's senbon at me.” Kakashi smiled behind the mask. “Took it right out of his mouth and just flung it.”

 

Naruto had to smile a little at the image. He still cared for Raido, no matter how much that hurt. He knew he had to find a way to relegate their relationship back to one of friendship. Naruto hated losing friends.

 

“Told you he was quicker than his first impression.” Naruto knew there was no way Raido could hit Kakashi. That thought really pleased him. He chalked it up to pride in his former sensei and friend.

 

“Yeah well, I couldn't just let it go, ya' know.” Kakashi grinned now and he was sure Naruto could see it in his eyes.

 

“Kakashi, what did you do?” Naruto was a little worried. Kakashi had a tenancy to be very cold and even a little cruel to Naruto's former lovers. He chalked that up to Kakashi's protective attitude toward all his friends.

 

The copy ninja shrugged. “Not much. Just pinned him to the wall with a few senbon I had on me.” Naruto gaped at him. “Jeez, Naruto, I only got his clothes. I never even scratched him.”

 

The relief on Naruto's face worried Kakashi. _He usually bounces back pretty quick, at least on the surface. Does he still think he's in love with Raido?_

 

“That's good. I really don't want to get called into Tsunade's office to explain why my love life is getting her ninja injured.”

 

Kakashi nodded, the sigh of relief was purely internal.

 

Three months pass:

 

“Happy Halloween Kakashi!” Naruto was dressed in the most ridiculous costume Kakashi had ever seen. The blond strolled in his front door as if he paid the rent. “So, since you aren't coming to the party tonight. I decided to bring some of the party to you.” Naruto grinned as he set the covered tray on Kakashi's kitchen counter.

 

“What exactly are you supposed to be?” Kakashi raised the one visible eyebrow.

 

“O, this?” Naruto turned a circle, so Kakashi could take in the complete horridness of the outfit. “Well, a few of us decided to do something different this year. We decided to put different costume themes in a hat. Then we each drew five different ones. We have to put all the different themes into one costume. The person, who comes up with the best one, wins the pot. We're going to make Tsunade choose. 'Course, she doesn't know that yet.” A big blue eye rimmed in badly applied eyeliner winked at him. Kakashi felt a little dizzy and he didn't think it was the wink.

 

“What were your themes?” Naruto looked disappointed that Kakashi couldn't figure it all out. He brightened as he began explaining.

 

“This of course is the beginning.” Naruto indicated the large stuffed bunny suit he was wearing. It was a pale green. Kakashi was intrigued. He hadn't thought this mess had a beginning. It certainly didn't seem to have an end.

 

“This,” Naruto said, as he indicated the nurse’s cap and skimpy white skirt with a red strip around it, that he was wearing over the bunny outfit. “This is a naughty nurse's outfit. I about died when I got that one. I'm the one who put it in there, I thought it would be funny!” He blushed a pale peach. Kakashi tried to keep his mind blank. There would be plenty of time, after Naruto left for him to process the images that had sprung to life at that one.

 

“This, of course is a pirate patch.” He snapped the stretchy cord that secured it around his head, above his left eye. “I don't like having it cover my eye, though.” Kakashi had already figured that one out on his own. Naruto continued by holding up a samurai sword, thankfully still in it's sheath. “This is my samurai sword.”

 

“Ok, that's four. What's the last one?”

 

Naruto blushed heavily. “That's the eyeliner. I haven't put on the rest yet.” Kakashi felt that worried little knot in his stomach begin to make an appearance. It always happened when Naruto had that guilty look on his face.

 

“What exactly is 'the rest' Naruto?” Naruto blushed so furiously that Kakashi began to feel his own skin heat.

 

“I also drew, geisha girl.” Naruto wouldn't, couldn't look at Kakashi right now. It was just a little too much for him.

 

“You are not serious.” It was all his friend said, but the tone startled Naruto.

 

He peeked up at the taller man. Kakashi's face was devoid of any emotion. “Well, it could be worse. Chouji drew 'male hooker'. Somehow, I think that's worse. Right?”

 

“Who all is playing this little game or prank with you?”

 

“Kiba, Chouji, Konohamaru; Chouji made Shikamaru, and we talked Iruka into it too.” Naruto was counting them down on his fingers.

 

“Tsunade is going to kill you.” Kakashi's voice was flat. He was really trying not to laugh, now. He'd been concerned that someone was playing a trick on Naruto, getting him to make a fool out of himself. However, that group was made up of lunatics who would do anything and friends that were too loyal to leave a friend out like that.

 

“So, you've changed your mind, right? You'll come to the party after all.” Naruto didn't even let him answer. “Good. I have something for you.”

 

Naruto stepped out the door and reached for a bag he'd left in the hall. “I drew themes for you too. I even put your costume together for you.”

 

Kakashi almost died when Naruto pulled the monstrosity out of the satchel.

 

“I am not wearing that.” Kakashi had only seen part of the conglomeration, but he knew that there was no way; he was going out in public dressed that way.

 

Naruto huffed at him. “Come on Kakashi, I'm sure you'll win!” Something in Naruto's face tipped Kakashi off.

 

“Who was it and how much are they willing to pay, Naruto?” He gave the younger man his stern look as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

 

“Wha...huh....Oh hell! Well, when we convinced Iruka, we kind of told him you were doing this too...and well, Shizune found out and she said she'd pay a weeks salary to see it. She didn't think you'd do it. She says you're too concerned with looking cool and mysterious. She actually called you an 'old stick in the mud.'” Naruto pursed his lips in agitation. “No one ever believes me, when I tell them you can be fun.” _Except for the few snide comments about just how much_ _ **fun**_ _some of them imagine you could be._ Naruto tried to ignore those comments. He refused to think about Kakashi that way, absolutely refused.

 

“Come on Kakashi, it'll be fun. Besides, it's gonna be almost all couples at this thing and I really, really don't want to go alone.” He hadn't meant to say that last part. He always felt guilty using Kakashi's friendship as a crutch to get him through the rough places, but he really wanted Kakashi to come with him. That emotion was one hundred percent genuine.

 

Kakashi wasn't giving in exactly, but he was considering his options. Naruto was not likely to let this go without a fight and apparently he was not going to keep it a clean one. “And just what themes did you draw for me? Without my knowing I'd like to add.”

 

The sheepish grin scared him. “Well, you got Hula Girl, Rock Star, French Maid, Construction worker, and....” Here, Naruto paused. Kakashi, just quirked the eyebrow again, “and kitty.”

 

The last part came out in such a rush that Kakashi didn't really hear it. It was all one word, but he was sure it was supposed to be two or more. “Aniktee? What?”

 

“And Kitty!” Naruto hadn't meant to shout. He was just sure this would push Kakashi past the point of giving in and going with him.

 

Kakashi just stood there for a moment. Then he burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he cried. When he was done, he was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. “You are not right, Naruto. You just aren't.” He said, shaking his head.

 

“So, you'll come with me right?” Naruto asked meekly. Kakashi looked up at him and could still see the raw open wound in his eyes. _He needs you...you'll do anything when he needs you._ Kakashi shook his head, more to clear it of distressing thoughts, than anything else. Naruto didn't realize that and just sort of plopped down on the floor. “Ok, but if it's just the costume...you know, you don't really have to wear it. You could just come...to, well...”

 

“If I do this, you have to do something for me.” Kakashi was going to get something out of this.

 

“Anything, everything...what?” Naruto agreed quickly, then saw the grin in Kakashi's eye and reconsidered a little.

 

“You know that house I bought at the edge of the village?” Kakashi waited, drawing out the suspense.

 

“The run down piece of junk you've been yammering about for months?”

 

“It is not a run down...oh, never mind. Anyway, if I do this, you have to help me fix it up. All of it.” Kakashi used his stern look again. Inside he was smiling at the thought of all the non-mission time they would be spending together, alone.

 

“Just so you'll go?! No way! If I agree to that, then you're wearing the costume.”

 

The negotiations went from there.

 

All in all, Naruto was very pleased with the outcome. He sat on Kakashi's couch while Kakashi changed and thought about the deal. He had agreed to help Kakashi fix the roof and everything on the first floor of the house, as well as do a little landscaping. Naruto hadn't really paid attention when Kakashi had shown him the place. He'd only seen it from the road, so he had no idea what he'd agreed to. _Doesn't matter. He's coming_ _and_ _wearing the costume. And I get to spend a lot of time working and hanging out with him. That'll be fun._

 

It was one of the best bargains Naruto had ever made. He was actually looking forward to the work. It would be nice to fix things and see an end result. Sometimes, as a ninja, you didn't get to see what affect your work really had on things. You weren't supposed to get that involved. That was difficult for Naruto. Simple manual labor sounded good right now.

 

A thought occurred to him. “Hey Kakashi, this place of yours has heat, right?!” A noncommittal grunt, from the bath room was his only answer. “Oh great, now I get to freeze my ass off with a hammer frozen in my hand!” He wasn't that upset about it. If you work hard enough, you stay warm.

 

Two days later:

Naruto was up on the roof of the house. He couldn't stop grinning. He'd been grinning for two days. The party had been a blast. Kakashi had been a real hit. When they stepped through the door, the whole room just kinda stopped. Everyone was gaping at them as they strode forward, arm in arm. A big green bunny with an eye patch, skimpy nurses uniform, brandishing a samurai sword, and makeup that kind of looked like something a geisha girl would wear had strolled forward with an equally odd looking character.

 

Naruto thought Kakashi had looked good and he had definitely played things up. The red leather pants Naruto had found in that second hand store had fit him like a very tight glove. Naruto blushed as he hammered the shingles down. He'd always appreciated Kakashi's physique. _Who wouldn't?_

 

Kakashi had shrugged off his new nickname pretty well. Instead of calling him Kakashi, everyone called him 'KaKitty' now. He had looked really cute, with the little black cat ears sticking out of his wild hair. Naruto had helped him spray his hair with the colored hair spray. Since he had picked the colors , Kakashi's hair had been orange and black, of course. The kitty tail had had to come off later on, because Kakashi kept hitting people with it, while he was dancing. It had taken a decent amount of sake to get Kakashi to dance.

 

The frilly maid's apron had really stood out against the red pants. Naruto chuckled a little. He looked to see if Kakashi had noticed. No, he was still busy on his side of the roof. He was actually wearing the tan construction worker boots that Naruto had bought for the costume. Naruto grinned even wider. Naruto had no idea where the coconut shell bra had ended up. The last time he'd seen it, someone had convinced a rather drunk Shizune to wear it. _Thank gods she'd kept her shirt on under it._ Naruto shivered. He really didn't want to see anymore of her than he had to, she grated his nerves.

 

It had been soo satisfying when she'd had to make good on the bet, a weeks pay. Kakashi had won the pot. Everyone agreed that he was the hands down winner. Naruto had made an unexpected profit that night. Tsunade had actually handed him another weeks pay and given him and Kakashi a full week off to work on the house. She said that she'd never had such a great time and Naruto, Kakashi, and the other 'misfits' were the reason. Naruto had to agree with her. It had been a lot of fun.

 

“Naruto, you ok?” Kakashi was crouched next to him, his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

 

“Huh, oh yeah. I was just thinking about the other night.” He grinned up at the older ninja. “It was soo much fun. I have to think of something for next year. Hey, we could have the party in your yard if it is as warm next year as it was this year.”

 

Kakashi was surprised at that. “Well, why don't you just move in and make yourself at home, while your at it?” He grinned at the abashed look Naruto gave him.

 

Naruto glared a little. “Jeez, I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean to be pushy.” _No, you just are._ Kakashi thought, with a hidden smile.

 

Naruto pressed on. “But you did have fun, right? And it would be a great place for it, right?”

 

“I woke up with one of the worst hang overs, I think I've ever had. That rot-gut sake you poured down my throat about killed me the next day.”

 

“Heh, it's not like I got you drunk and took advantage of you or anything, jeez.” Naruto said as he turned and headed for the edge of the roof. He smiled cockily before he jumped off the three story building. “You might'a liked that too much.”

 

Kakashi took a minute to collect himself, before he followed. _Did he just flirt with me? No, surely not. He was just teasing. Right?_

 

He found Naruto in the foyer. He was digging in the satchel he'd brought with him. “More ramen?” Kakashi asked mildly. Naruto didn't answer him, he had his head buried half in the bag. Kakashi turned to the box of things he'd brought with him and began pulling some of them out.

 

 _Did I just flirt with Kakashi?! Oh, man. I really am a moron. Friends should stay friends. I never should have bought those leather pants, or the kitty ears. Oh, no. Please don't let this get weird, please._ He heard Kakashi land by the door and buried his head in his satchel. _There is no way I can let him see me right now._ Naruto could feel the blush heating his face from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. _He'll make me tell him why!!_

 

Finally, Naruto emerged from his sack with his standard cup of ramen. They used the little camping stove to cook and ate in what would have been described as companionable silence, by anyone who couldn't hear their thoughts. They worked in silence for most of the day too. Each one trying not to think too much about the other. Darkness stopped the work and they jumped down a second time. They'd gotten a lot of work done. A few more days and the roof might actually hold up to a strong rain.

 

Kakashi rubbed the sore muscles of his neck and glanced an Naruto. They were both sore from crouching in the same way, all day. A good soak, might not be enough. He knew a lot about massage. Both for healing and....well. Kakashi shied away from that thought. _Ok, just ask him._ “Naruto, I think we should grab some supper and go back to my apartment. I think we both need a good rub down. Don't you?” Naruto's eyes widened a little. “I'll help you and you can help me. Then we might actually be able to stand up straight tomorrow.”

 

Kakashi had insisted that all of his students learn from his limited knowledge of healing techniques. He'd taught Naruto how to massage stressed and strained muscles to relieve pain and tension. Naruto had enjoyed it so much that he'd pursued it as a hobby. His hobby had branched off a little from healing massage to the more erotic techniques. There were so many things he could do to Kakashi. Naruto analyzed the thought and the innuendo behind it. _Am I just trying to use him to fill a gap. That would be soo wrong._

 

“Um, yeah...ok, Kakashi. I'll need to run home to get some fresh clothes.” Naruto started to turn, but Kakashi's voice stopped him.

 

“That'll take too long. I've got a robe you can borrow. I'll throw our clothes in the wash, before we eat. Then you can just wear what you've got home.”

 

Kakashi turned towards his apartment and started walking.  He didn't see how white Naruto's face was.  He expects me to sit there, naked under a robe and watch him eat.  Naruto had seen Kakashi without the mask many times.  They'd known each other for, well forever.  When Kakashi took his mask off, that was the only time Naruto really wished Kakashi was interested in him.  He could resist the rugged good looks and laid back charm, as long as he didn't have to see that handsome face.  _And after we eat.....the massage......Oh, gods, this is not good._   He felt a little thrill of excitement and his heart sank.  _I might just lose one of my very best friends over this.  Please help me be good, please.  Please help me keep my thoughts clean....._ The last plea fell on deaf ears, fate must have been busy.  Naruto's imagination was in full gear as they walked to Kakashi's. 

They got to Kakashi's apartment a lot quicker than Naruto would have liked.  Kakashi let them in and put the food on the table.  He handed Naruto a robe from a basket of laundry by the door and waved him towards the bathroom.  Naruto decided to take a quick shower to rinse off the sweat and shingle dust.  When he opened the bathroom door, Kakashi was leaning on the wall of the hallway, waiting his turn.  Naruto blushed and ducked his head in apology.  Kakashi just shrugged. 

It was uncomfortable waiting in Kakashi's living room.  The copy ninja had been busy, while Naruto showered and changed.  Naruto's clothes were nowhere to be seen.  That meant they must already be in the washer.  He didn't hear anything running, so he assumed that there must be a laundry room somewhere in the building.  The food wasn't anywhere in sight, either.  Kakashi must have put it in the oven to keep it warm.  What was in full view, no matter where he sat in the living room or the open kitchen, was Kakashi's massage table.  Naruto knew Kakashi had one.  He'd used it to teach his student's the healing massage techniques.   

Looking at it was making Naruto very uncomfortable.  Listening to Kakashi sing off key in the shower wasn't helping either.  Naruto wanted nothing more than to run away.  He couldn't, he was naked under the robe and that was only half the problem.  He was starting to feel aroused.  The silky texture of the robe was sensitizing him with every move he made.  Just the rise and fall of his chest from breathing was a problem.  He heard the water shut off and almost cried, tears of frustration threatened to spill over his lashes.  He looked at the hands, folded in his lap and willed them to behave.  _Neve_ _r should have bought him those stupid pants._ He cursed himself. _I_ _can't_ _stop thinking about how cute he was with the ears....._  

His silver haired friend stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist and Naruto almost cursed him out loud.  Kakashi didn't even look at him.  He just strolled into his bedroom.  He didn't even shut the door.  Naruto could hear him humming softly to himself from the living room.  Naruto was not good with temptation.  He knew that.  If he wanted someone and they were available, he usually went for it.  Kakashi was available.  There was no one to get hurt, but them and he was pretty certain he could convince his friend........ _Stop it!  Just stop it!_  

Naruto didn't notice Kakashi as he stepped out of the bedroom, into the living room.  The blond had his head in his hands and his shoulders hunched.  He looked miserable.  _I thought he was passed all this.  Did this one somehow mean more to him than the others?_ Kakashi hadn't thought so, but now he wondered.  Had Naruto actually fallen in love?  Had this last relationship moved past the puppy love stage for him?  Kakashi sincerely hoped not.  And not just because of his own feelings.  He really didn't want to watch Naruto hurt anymore.  _I'd give anything.....anything if he never got hurt again._  

Kakashi stepped up to the table, dressed in a pair of soft grey pants and a light grey t-shirt, and began fussing with the towels.  “You want to eat something first or start with this?”  Naruto's head shot up.  His eyes glistened with unshed tears.  He looked at Kakashi's handsome face and then at the table and shook his head.  He didn't, couldn't speak, so he stood up and walked to the little table in the kitchen and sat down on the cushions. 

Kakashi set the table and placed the food on it, while Naruto tried to get a handle on himself.  They ate in silence.  Kakashi looked anywhere, but Naruto.  Naruto knew his tears always made Kakashi uncomfortable.  He couldn't remember seeing Kakashi cry.  Naruto was a very emotional person.  He wore his heart on his sleeve; tears were just a part of that. 

He tried very hard not to look at Kakashi's face, not to watch as he slid the utensils past his lips.  _They look so soft.  Who would think anything about Kakashi could look that soft!_  

Kakashi had been watching Naruto secretly during the meal.  Naruto would look at him and then look away.  He had barely eaten and that wasn't right.  He should have been starving after all the work they'd done.  Naruto always had a big appetite.  It fed his enormous reserves of energy and chakra.  Kakashi was beginning to worry.  His concern altered slightly, while he was clearing the table.  He managed to get a good look at Naruto's face, when his young friend thought he wasn't looking.  Open lust shined from those big blue eyes.  Naruto unconsciously licked his lips. _What the hell does that mean?!_ Kakashi was feeling a little confused as he moved to the living room.  Naruto followed him. 

Kakashi patted the massage table as he lifted the smooth white blanket.  “Up.”  He commanded softly.  Naruto stepped to the other side of the table, using it's height to hide his partial erection as he slid the robe off his shoulders and quickly hid himself face down under the blanket. 

Kakashi pulled the blanket down to just below Naruto’s waist and folded it neatly.  In the process, he patted the fold to settle it.  “I don’t think I need a spanking, Kakashi.”  Naruto mumbled through the opening in the head rest.  Kakashi blushed and was grateful Naruto didn’t see. 

“Well, maybe you do and maybe you don’t.”  Kakashi teased softly as he began smoothing massage oil over the tense tanned back.  It had been a very long time since Kakashi had massaged Naruto.  Not since before Kakashi would have considered him a man.  Kakashi began to wonder if this had been such a good idea after all.  He was enjoying just touching his young friend a great deal more than he’d expected. 

When Kakashi really began to knead the strained muscles into submission, Naruto melted into the table.  He stopped thinking about right or wrong and just luxuriated in the feel of the strong warm hands and nimble fingers.  He stopped paying attention to anything and just let his mind go blank.  That was, until Kakashi began to work his way up the back of Naruto’s thigh muscles.  Then he found himself paying a little too much attention. 

 _He’s tensed up again.  He knows that if it hurts, he should say something.  I don’t think that’s it.  So what then?_   Kakashi finished working on Naruto’s right leg.  He couldn’t even tell he’d spent the last two hours working on his friend.  Naruto was soo tense.  “Roll over.” 

Naruto didn’t move.  “Come on, roll over.” 

Kakashi’s insistent voice irritated him.  “Can’t.  I’m fine, your turn.”  Naruto tried to slide off the table without looking at Kakashi. 

“No, you don’t.”  Kakashi’s hands on his lower back and shoulders, pinned him to the table.  “Naruto, you know I never leave anything half finished.  My turn will come, when you’re done.  Now, are you gonna roll over or should I roll you over myself?”  It was not an idle threat.  Kakashi never made threats.  It was a question with a promise behind it. 

Naruto groaned into head rest.  “I can’t.” he said simply. 

“Naruto….”  Kakashi’s voice took on a menacing tone. 

 _Fine, just fine.  If he’s gonna push this then we can both just be uncomfortable._ “I can’t roll over with you holding me down you know?”  Kakashi removed his hands slowly, obviously suspicious.  Naruto rolled over slowly.  As his body turned up right, an appendage made an impressive tent out of the loose fabric of the blanket.  “Now maybe you get it.”  He didn’t look at Kakashi.  He wanted to hit him or something.  It was embarrassing and uncomfortable to lie there like that in front of one of his oldest friends.  If Kakashi said or did the wrong thing right now, there friendship could be lost. 

“Do you really think you’re the only one?”  Kakashi asked softly.  Naruto still didn’t look at him.  A puzzled look crossed the handsome young face.  Kakashi leaned down forcing Naruto to look him in the eye. 

Kakashi’s face was soo close to his.  Those soft lips were only inches away.  Naruto was captivated, he couldn’t even think.  Then someone gripped his erection and began stroking him softly.  His eyes squeezed shut at the unexpected pleasure.  Naruto started to cry out, startled, but soft lips brushed against his and his resolve faded.  He submitted to the tender mouth and eager tongue.  He submitted to the strong, gentle hand that clasped him so perfectly.  He wanted this; consequences be damned. 

Kakashi pulled away from Naruto just a little. The movement of his hand slowed. “Naruto,” his voice sounded husky even to him. “Will you follow me?” Naruto’s eyes opened and he nodded.  Kakashi stepped away from the table, so Naruto could slide off of it.  His hand was outstretched, praying Naruto would take it. He’d missed soo many opportunities.  He’d waited so long for the right moment.  If this wasn’t it…..there would be no going back.  Kakashi was more nervous than he could remember being.  He knew that he couldn’t stand to see Naruto in another man’s arms ever again.  Their friendship had to change.

When Naruto slid off of the table, he made no pretense to cover himself.  He stood there for a moment as if on display.  It was as if he were saying ‘this is me, this is all of who I am, take me as I am or not at all’.  Kakashi didn’t hesitate; he scooped the younger man up and carried him to the bedroom.

He laid the gorgeous blond down on his over-sized bed, hesitating for a moment before pulling away. He stood next to the bed and looked down on the man who had become a sort of obsession for Kakashi. Wild blond hair fanned out on the dark green coverlet. The sun kissed skin stood out against the dark fabric. Kakashi's eye roamed over the one person he had longed for for years. The sight was almost too much for him. Naruto lay there and watched him, trying to read his reactions. To Kakashi, he looked like some kind of god-let; tanned, toned, and hard.

“Kakashi, I....” Naruto's mumble drew his eye away from the man's erection. _I hadn't expected him to be so.....thick._ Kakashi couldn't help but think that Naruto had the most beautiful dick he'd ever seen. It really wasn't fair. At least that was the thought that hit him when he made eye contact with the most beautiful eyes  anyone had ever seen. _I could drown in those eyes....._

Kakashi laid him down on the soft bed, and then stared at him. One of the most feared men in Konoha was standing there staring at him, his normal eye roved over Naruto's exposed flesh. Naruto could feel goose flesh break out all over his body. When he couldn't stand the scrutiny any longer, he tried to speak; tried.

Kakashi looked him in the eye and he couldn't even try to mumble. He felt like the man dove into his eye and was swimming in his mind. Thoughts whirled in his head. Then, slowly, Kakashi began to undress.

Naruto greedily ate up the site before him. Kakashi took the hem of his shirt in one hand and in one slow movement; he pulled the material off over his silver hair. The lights were all on; his upper body was as exposed to the blond, as Naruto's entire body had been to him. Pale creamy skin rippled over muscle and bone. Naruto watched, in fascination as Kakashi hooked both thumbs in the waist band of his pants. He didn't even realize he'd started licking his lips in anticipation.

Kakashi moved slowly as he undressed. He used the time to calm himself. He needed to be calmer. It wouldn't be possible to show Naruto how he felt about him in just one night. It would take a lot of time. So, that meant that Kakashi would have to make sure that Naruto wanted to give him that time. It had to be right. He had to make sure of it.

You would think that he would know more about Naruto, sexually. They'd been friends for a long time. Kakashi was his closest confidant. They were both gay. You would think they'd have discussed things like 'likes and dislikes' at some point. They didn't. Kakashi couldn't have taken it. Naruto must have sensed it on some level, because the most open mouthed ninja in Konoha had never even tried to talk to Kakashi about such things. Now Kakashi cursed his own stupidity. _You had a great chance at some intel, but were too weak to deal with the pain it would cause. And now, you have to play it by ear and somehow make it the best he's ever had. You have to win him in one night!_ And Naruto was not inexperienced, not to say the least. Normally Kakashi wouldn't even worry about it. He knew his own prowess, but this was Naruto, his Naruto. Kakashi was nervous. It was the first time he'd been nervous about sex, in almost two decades.

 

He left the forehead protector on. Maybe he thought it would intimidate Naruto. Naruto was a little relieved. He was a little worried about what other uses the sharingan might have. He was not ready to find that out. This was Kakashi, his best friend and here he was more aroused than he'd ever been. If he could have willed Kakashi's clothes off, Kakashi probably would have been naked when they were eating. He had never wanted someone to touch him more in his life. The pants came off quickly and skin as white as fresh snow was exposed to his hungry stare. The man looked as if he'd been carved out of marble.

Kakashi slid onto the bed in one smooth motion. He stretched himself out along the bronze body. Lying on his side, supporting himself on a propped elbow, he looked down on a face he loved more than any other. In that face, for the first time, he saw open unabated lust. He reached out with his other hand and stroked the marked cheek. His finger tips followed the line of the jaw to the chin and trailed down the slender neck to the collar bone. Naruto hissed in response.

Kakashi's fingers danced over the flesh there, tracing the bone and dipping into the little hollow. Naruto turned his head to the side and moaned. This exposed the smooth skin of his neck. Kakashi brushed incredibly soft lips against that exposed flesh. Kakashi's hand began to rove over the exquisite torso. The tanned body arched up and to the side, seeking more contact. Kakashi moved closer to the length of bronzed flesh, so that half his body held the younger man down and the other side rested on the bed. He groaned when his engorged cock slid against Naruto's thigh.

Naruto turned his head and slid his tongue into Kakashi's mouth as he moaned. He met no resistance as his tongue pillaged and plundered. Kakashi moaned into his mouth. That was the treasure his pirate tongue sought. He slid his tongue under Kakashi's and teased the underside just as he would tease the underside of another appendage, if it were available. Kakashi retaliated by invading Naruto's mouth. He sought the same treasure. Naruto wasn't done. He seized the invader and sucked gently but firmly. Kakashi's hand squeezed his hip painfully as his body rocked against Naruto, grinding his hardness into firm muscle. Kakashi was lost in sensations as Naruto sucked on his tongue and teased the tip with his own.

Kakashi had one moment of clarity and took the only action available to free himself from Naruto's complete control. His hand glided down the taunt stomach and clasped Naruto's hard flesh. Naruto released his mouth in a gasp as he began to slowly ghost his thumb over the warm weeping tip. They hadn't spoken. It had all been actions, but Kakashi understood the importance of the spoken word, especially during sex. He kissed Naruto's earlobe and teased it softly. “You're bigger than I'd imagined.” He complimented his lover and increased the pressure holding the subject for emphasis.

“You imagined it?” Naruto hissed his question. He was stunned. He'd never thought Kakashi would think about him that way.

“Yes. Often.” He was taking a risk. He didn't want to give away his true feelings yet. He lessened the pressure and increased the speed of his strokes.

Naruto tried to arch off of the bed again. “Oh.........Oh...I never dreamed.....you never said.....” Naruto was having trouble holding his thoughts. “God, why did this take soo long?”

Kakashi felt warmth fill him and wash away the tense knot in his middle. “You want this....?” He asked as he stared at the tightly closed eyes. He needed an answer. Again, he altered his hand movements for emphasis. Kakashi was used to being in control of his lover's bodies, controlling them with just a touch. It was a skill he had worked hard to master.

Naruto didn't react the way he'd expected. A strong hand closed over his, holding it still. Bright blue eyes opened and overwhelmed him. “Let me show you.” Naruto pulled Kakashi's hand away from him. He pressed against Kakashi to indicate the man should yield to him. Kakashi wasn't one to submit easily, but for love, men will do strange things. Kakashi rolled onto his back and watched Naruto carefully. Naruto in his turn rolled fully on top of Kakashi. He sat up, straddling the silver haired man's stomach. He leaned down and gave Kakashi a chaste kiss. Then he rose up a little and slid his body downward. They gasped in unison as Naruto's length slid down along Kakashi's. Naruto was tempted to stay there and continue the contact, but he had something else in mind.

He began kissing, licking, and nibbling Kakashi's chest, lingering briefly at each nipple, then began to work his way down the man's body. Kakashi watched the top of Naruto's head as the blond hair moved closer and closer to his crotch. Naruto seemed determined to lick and kiss every contour of Kakashi's abs. He tried to watch, he tried not to close his eyes, but it felt so good. He couldn't, it felt too wonderful. Naruto looked up at Kakashi as his tongue danced in the older ninja’s navel. Kakashi's head was thrown back; his eye was tightly shut, in anticipation and pleasure. Naruto was pleased.

He turned his attention back to the task at hand, or tongue rather. He snickered at that thought. Then another slammed into his brain. _I'm about to suck Hatake Kakashi's dick._ He knew he should be appalled, thinking of his closest friend that way, but he was actually very excited. He almost felt the same rush he'd had the first time he'd done this for another guy. _Gaara was unique too. But Kakashi, well, he's Kakashi dammit!_ Naruto couldn't resist the urge to nuzzle the coarse dark silver curls. He couldn't help but notice, _God, he smells good._ He began to graze the finger nails of both hands along Kakashi's stomach. It hadn't been intentional. Naruto was a bit of a biter and scratcher and when he was excited, there was usually a little blood drawn. Kakashi responded nicely, arching his back, arching into the fingers and moaning deliciously.

Naruto looked back down at his target. _Hmmm, speaking of delicious._ He thought to himself. Kakashi was perfect in every way. His cock wasn't as thick as Naruto's. Naruto thought his was too thick to be pretty. Kakashi's was pretty. Long and lean and only slightly more of a peachy cream color than the rest of the man's pale flesh. Naruto was a bad boy. He knew it, but thinking about Kakashi made him a little more prudish than normal. He tried to feel surprised by his thoughts, he really did try. A small droplet shimmered at the tip. A perfect pink tongue flicked out and swept it away.

Kakashi had won the battle and managed to get his eye open just in time to witness this. Naruto proceeded to tease his poor cock mercilessly for longer than Kakashi had thought possible. Kakashi's right hand was threaded in the wild blond hair, trying to control some of the torture. He was unsuccessful. Naruto still managed to do pretty much as he damn well pleased. The sounds Kakashi made while Naruto tortured him were exquisite and only drove him to greater acts of sadism. He'd brought his lover to the brink several times and held him there, before altering things enough for the pressure to subside, slightly. Kakashi knew he'd never needed release so badly before. His free hand was wrapped around one of the wrought iron poles that made up his head board. He was certain he was going to rip the headboard apart.

Naruto saw the strain. He'd been aware of it for some time. It had made him soo hot, knowing he could do this to the other man. A man who was usually so calm. He knew he'd gone too far. He knew his selfish need for gratification had made him torture Kakashi too much. He settled into a steady rhythm, moving his mouth up and down Kakashi's long shaft. Licking and sucking from base to tip, Naruto prepared to give Kakashi the release his body was screaming for. Kakashi's pants and groans matched the rhythm of Naruto's mouth. His deft hands stroked testicles and stimulated the prostate from the outside, massaging softly and firmly in turns. He felt Kakashi's body stiffen, his erection swelled slightly just before hot liquid filled Naruto's senses. He fought the orgasm that cried for release from his own engorged flesh. _That's new,_ a detached part of his mind thought. _Never had someone else getting off make me almost cum too._

Kakashi felt drained. _Good Gods, that was intense._ Naruto lay with his cheek against the inside of Kakashi's thigh, gently stroking the scratches on Kakashi's stomach. He took a moment to catch his breath before dragging the blond up to kiss him. Naruto looked quite pleased with himself. Kakashi chuckled. “Trust you to turn the tables on me,eh?” The blond just smiled. Kakashi kissed him again, deeper this time. Naruto moaned and pressed his body closer to Kakashi. Naruto's skin was on fire. The look he gave Kakashi made him think of molten lava made of sapphires. Kakashi wasn't sure what Naruto wanted from him. Instead, he did what he wanted to do. In one fluid move, Kakashi sat up against the head board and scooped Naruto into his arms. He held the younger man tightly to his chest.

Naruto reveled in the feeling of being held by the other man. He wanted to believe that it was something Kakashi would always want to do. He was so tired of trying and failing to find a true companion. He snuggled closer to Kakashi's warmth and told his nagging erection to 'shut up'. He didn't want to spoil this. Kakashi began lightly caressing his back. Drawing little circles and swirls along his warm skin. It wasn't long before Naruto was making little mewling sounds in the back of his throat. His skin tingled everywhere Kakashi had touched and the rest of his body cried out with desire. Kakashi kissed his forehead gently and turned Naruto on his lap, so that they were face to face. Naruto was very aware of the fact that he was now sitting square in Kakashi's lap, straddling his revived erection. Naruto had not lost his. He was as stiff as he had been on the table earlier.

Kakashi looked him in the eye. “Seme or not?” It was a very simple question. It should have been simple to answer, but Naruto felt nervous. Some people thought you had to be one or the other. He wondered what Kakashi was.

Naruto shrugged. “Switch.” Kakashi blinked. Naruto liked to be both, seme and uke. _He really is perfect._

Kakashi didn't say anything. He just pulled Naruto into a searing kiss as he reached down and gently began stroking Naruto's neglected organ. Gentle didn't last long. The intensity of Naruto's response demanded soo much more. Kakashi increased his grip a little more with each stroke and Naruto moaned a little more each time. He'd reached for Kakashi once, wanting to touch the silky rigid flesh. Kakashi caught his hand and pulled it away, distracting Naruto by altering rhythm and pressure. With no other outlet, Naruto had latched onto the pale flesh of Kakashi's neck and shoulder, kissing and licking and biting. Naruto was a biter. That became very clear to Kakashi as his lover orgasmed. Instead of throwing his head back and crying out as Kakashi would have. Naruto moaned forcefully and bit down hard, drawing a little blood from the abused skin of Kakashi's shoulder. A strangled scream slipped past clenched teeth. Kakashi had never been bit like that before. He never would have imagined he'd like it, but when he heard Naruto's strangled scream muffled by his flesh and was assaulted by intense pain, his body responded favorably. “Oh god Naruto.”

Kakashi leaned forward, pushing Naruto onto his back between Kakashi's legs. _I knew he was limber._ Naruto thought as Kakashi doubled over, kissing Naruto's coated stomach, lapping up the proof of Naruto's pleasure. Naruto watched intently as his Kakashi cleaned his stomach with an eager mouth and tongue. When Kakashi dipped the warm wet appendage into Naruto's navel, Naruto closed his eyes and let his head drop to the coverlet. Keeping Naruto distracted, Kakashi reached over and silently opened the top drawer of his bedside table. Reaching in he found the item he sought, a bottle of lubricant. He didn't risk the noise of closing the drawer. The only other things in the drawer were the latest copy of Make Out Paradise and those cat ears from Halloween. He had nothing to hide from Naruto, and a lot to share if he had his way.

Naruto was starting to feel restless, he enjoyed what Kakashi was doing with his mouth, but he wanted to touch the man dammit! He was about to make a move when Kakashi took his hardening cock into his own his mouth and distracted Naruto completely. As that shock wore off, he felt Kakashi's finger ghost over his entrance and he gasped. “Oh Kakashi...” Kakashi continued mouthing his now hard cock and teasing his sweet opening. It wasn't long before Naruto was moving against the gentle caresses, longing for increased pressure. “God, stop teasing me.” Kakashi still held the bottle of lube in his hand. He opened the lid one handed and coated his fingers generously. He'd held the bottle to warm the liquid, so that it wouldn't be such a shock when it contacted Naruto's sweet pucker.

He'd intended to move slowly, but Naruto had other ideas. The moment Kakashi's finger began to press firmly, demanding entrance, Naruto drove himself over the appendage. He gasped as his body reacted to the intrusion, it was always uncomfortable at first, he knew that, but it was soo much better than the empty needy feeling he'd been enduring. He barely waited for his body to adjust before he began moving against Kakashi's finger. Kakashi let him control the movements for a moment and then began exploring Naruto's tight cavern. When he found what he'd sought, he smiled a lecherous smile. His finger had curled against Naruto's 'sweet spot' and the blond arched off the bed keening. “aaaaahhhhhhhh” Kakashi had the same penchant for pleasurable sadism as Naruto and it was fueled by the same thing, increasing his lover's response. So, he took his time pleasuring and preparing his new lover.

After what felt like and instant or a lifetime, Naruto wasn't sure, Kakashi leaned down and touched Naruto's face. “Naruto”, he whispered. Glazed blue eyes looked up at him. Kakashi was blunt, they were beyond being delicate. “Sheath me”, he breathed. Naruto grabbed Kakashi's arm using it to pull himself to a sitting position. Kakashi lifted him, so that he could curl his legs beneath him and then set him down straddling Kakashi's tight stomach. He looked for and found the small bottle of lube next to Kakashi. Naruto picked it up and and liberally coated Kakashi's beautiful erection. When he accepted Kakashi, the world went red and then white. He stilled, waiting for his body to adjust to Kakashi. Kakashi held his waist, supporting him. Kakashi was patient, he waited for Naruto to move first.

When Naruto began to move, Kakashi moved in contrast. The older man was in heaven. Naruto felt soo good. He surrounded Kakashi so perfectly. Every move Naruto made, every quivering breath filled Kakashi with a blissful searing warmth. This was his Naruto, his. Kakashi adjusted his angle, making certain that every movement brought him against Naruto's sweet spot. Stimulating his lover's prostate earned Kakashi treasured pants and moans. He reveled in it. Their motions increased in tempo and force. Kakashi held Naruto in that perfect grip, stroking him in time as Naruto rode him deep into the mattress. Kakashi's release was not as violent as Naruto's. Both men came hard, but Naruto convulsed, tears streaming down his marked face. “What the fuck was that.” He gasped as he collapsed against Kakashi's chest.

“Payback.” His silver haired lover chuckled. Naruto smiled.

“There's still a lot of night left, Kakashi.” He warned.

“Yep, and that makes it your turn.” Kakashi received a confused look and almost laughed out right. “Silly,” he said as he hugged Naruto close. “I'm a switch too.”

Naruto beamed at him, a mischievous smile across his handsome face. “Oh, really......??!!”

Later that night: 

Kakashi lay sleeping.  He was curled up around Naruto like a kitten.  Naruto knew where the ears where now.  They were in the top drawer of Kakashi’s bedside table, next to a tube of lubricant and the latest copy of that damn book Kakashi was always reading.  Naruto didn’t mind the book.  He had begun to realize that he had a few little quirks too.  He’d made sure to ask him, before he fell asleep, ‘Kakashi, do you still have those red pants I bought you?’  ‘Hmm, yeah, they’re in the closet, why?’  Naruto hadn’t answered; he’d just stroked Kakashi’s back tenderly until his new lover and old friend had fallen asleep.  Naruto was determined to see Kakashi in those tight red leather pants again, with the kitty ears.

Kakashi was his now, his KaKitty. Knowing Kakashi, he'd let Naruto play with him as much as he wanted. Thanks to a Halloween prank, Naruto was happier than he'd ever been and he didn't see that ever changing. He was so content, he didn't even let himself wonder why it had taken so long.


End file.
